It's Not Okay
by celrock
Summary: When Chuckie is absent from preschool because of a cold, Tommy decides to be generous by helping him with his unfinished puzzle, only to learn from his teacher, Miss Weamer, that that's not how things work in her classroom, despite the fact that according to her, they supposedly treat one another like family. Parodies a real life event that happened to me as of late in the world.


Author's Note: I know my next story for release was suppose to be Zack's Birthday Surprise, but roughly two-and-a-half days ago, I had a terrible thing happen to me that has left me feeling once again, devastated and in tears. And I wasn't sure how to really explain it to my friends on here, which is why I decided to write it in parody story form too. Also, before we begin, this story takes place during my ongoing story, Pre-School Daze (Reboot), but it's very much uncannon to the original story, you'll know why by the end, so for that purpose, I'm going to make this an Alternate Universe (AU) story. With that out of the way, let's get started.

It's Not Okay

Summary: When Chuckie is absent from preschool because of a cold, Tommy decides to be generous by helping him with his unfinished puzzle, only to learn from his teacher, Miss Weamer, that that's not how things work in her classroom, despite the fact that according to her, they supposedly treat one another like family. Parodies a real life event that happened to me as of late in the crappy land of Internet radio.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize like Zack, Sherry Berry, and two shady figures named Buck and Danny, while Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD, Tom Daniels is owned by LilNate03, and Buffy is owned by Boris Yeltsin.

It was a typical day in Miss Weamer's preschool class at the community center. Everybody was sitting at the small tables, eating breakfast while various children's songs played on the CD player across the room. Tommy was enjoying the Reptar cereal he brought from home, as on Fridays, they could not only come in slightly earlier than normal, but they could eat breakfast with the Head Start children, and if they wanted, they could bring in some breakfast from home. Tommy however was wondering if Chuckie would show up that morning, as he recalled having him over for a playdate the previous afternoon, and while it was a time of year when his allergies acted up a lot, seems he was sneezing more than usual, even when they were in environments where things were perfectly clean, like when they went into the bathroom to play with some rocks that Zack had brought over in the sink, getting them all wet and in some cases, making them change colors.

A few minutes later, Phil and Lil arrived, and sat down in two empty chairs next to Tommy.

"So, is Chuckie coming to school today?" Phil asked.

"I don't know Phil, but I'm sure he'll be here. My bestest friend wouldn't miss another fun filled day of school just because he's sneezing." Tommy replied happily in between bites of his Reptar cereal.

"I don't know. Member that time he kept avoiding Kimi?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, but that's only because Angelica toldid him a lie that he was allergic to her." Tommy reminded them, just as they heard footsteps approaching their teacher's desk.

The three of them turned to see Kira was dropping off Kimi, but where was Chuckie?

"Morning Miss Weamer. Chuckie won't be here today. He's gots a cold." Kimi said with a sad smile.

"Awe, that's too bad. Well, we all hope Chuckie feels better soon. Why don't you go put your stuff up in your cubby and take a seat with the rest of the class. Those kids who got here early are finishing their breakfast right now." Miss Weamer instructed, as Kimi gave her mother a hug goodbye, put her backpack away in her cubby, and went and sat in one of the remaining empty chairs at the table where Tommy, Phil and Lil were sitting.

A short while later, the rest of the class arrived, including Zack, Jesse, Tom Daniels, Teddy Mcnulty, and Buffy. They all took their seats at the little tables, leaving only one chair empty, the chair across from Tommy where Chuckie usually sat.

"It's circle time kids." Miss Weamer said, clapping her hands to get the class's attention.

Everybody got up from their seats at the table and went and sat in circle. During the routine, each child had a job to do, and on this particular day, it was Chuckie's turn to put the new day on the calendar.

"Now, since Chuckie's not here, I need someone to put today's date on the calendar. What day is today?" Miss Weamer asked the class.

"I know, it's Friday! And I'll gladly put it on the calendar because I promised Chuckie a long time ago that if he could never not be here, I'd do his jobs for him, cuz that's what bestest friends do." Tommy said without raising his hand and calling his teacher by name.

"Well Tommy, while we do treat one another like family here, might I remind you that I'm the teacher, and therefore, it's actually up to me who does Chuckie's jobs while he's absent, not you or anybody else." Miss Weamer said sternly.

Tommy just rolled his eyes at her, the purple haired three-year-old being less than amused by being rejected, when all he wanted to do was help his best friend. He turned his glance away from the front of the room, staring down at the floor, just as Kimi raised her hand.

"Miss Weamer, can I help with the calendar this morning, since my brother isn't here to do it?" Kimi asked.

"Why certainly!" Miss Weamer replied, as Kimi got up from her spot in the circle, walked up to the front of the room, and put the cloud that had a big letter F for Friday on it up on the calendar.

"That's right Kimi, today is Friday! Very good!" Miss Weamer said with a smile, as the young Japanese three-year-old girl smiled up at her teacher, then went back and took her seat.

The rest of the day went on like that. Tommy felt lonely, as everybody else had people to play with, while he felt left alone, because Chuckie wasn't there to do things with. And each time Tommy wanted to help do something that Chuckie would ordinarily do, Miss Weamer would remind him time and time again that it was up to her who did Chuckie's jobs, not him. Eventually, the school day came to an end, and everybody went home. It was now the weekend, where Tommy hoped Chuckie was getting plenty of rest so that he'd come back to school on Monday morning, because he missed him terribly and was very worried about him.

However, Monday morning came, and again, Kimi was the only one to show up.

"Where's Chuckie Kimi?" Zack asked, as she took her seat next to her blond headed best friend.

"He's gots a doctor's appointment. He'll be arriving late." Kimi replied.

But again, wanting to help out his best friend, Tommy kept trying to help him out, and while he didn't hear Kimi talking to Zack, because during that time, he had to go use the potty, he figured Chuckie was going to be absent a second day in a row because of his cold. Later, after circle time, Miss Weamer put out various puzzles on each of the tables, including the Captain Blasto puzzle that Chuckie usually put together. Tommy sat down and put together a Reptar puzzle, then looked over across from him where the Captain Blasto puzzle sat.

"I've gots an idea. I'm gonna help Chuckie do his puzzle for him, since he's not here to do it himself." Tommy said out loud, scooting the Captain Blasto puzzle over towards him on the table.

Miss Weamer overheard Tommy and saw what he was doing, and looked less than amused. However, before she could speak up, Chas burst into the room with Chuckie. The four-year-old redhead still looked slightly pale, but he was smiling and seemed happy to be back.

"Guess who's here kids." Chas said, as Chuckie ran into the classroom, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces, putting his backpack away in his cubby and taking a seat in the empty chair at the table across from Tommy.

"How is he doing?" Miss Weamer asked Chuckie's father.

"He's much better, but the doctor prescribed these cold pills. Make sure he takes one at lunch time every day this week. Kira will be here to pick up Chuckie and Kimi after school is over." Chas said, handing a small medicine bottle to the teacher before seeing to leaving the classroom.

"Bye kids, be good!" Chas called from the doorway, waving goodbye, though he got no response, because everybody was busy working on their puzzles.

Just then, Chuckie saw Tommy about to start putting together the Captain Blasto puzzle, when he pushed it back towards him.

"Hey!" Tommy cried.

"That's my puzzle." Chuckie said.

"I know! I was gonna help you put it together since you weren't here to do it." Tommy replied.

"That's okay Tommy, I'm back and feeling much better now. I can do it myself, but thanks anyways." Chuckie said, starting to put his puzzle together, just as Tommy felt a firm hand touch the top of his shoulder.

Satisfied that Chuckie had returned, meaning he no longer had to put his puzzle together for him, the satisfaction went right out the window, when he turned around in his seat to see who had put a hand on his shoulder. It was indeed, a very upset Miss Weamer.

"Tommy! I've told you once, I've told you a million times, let me decide who helps out the other students who are absent. You can't do that. Do you understand?" Miss Weamer asked coldly.

Tommy stood up from his chair, his fists clinched and his face red with anger. He glared up at Miss Weamer with an angry expression on his face.

"No! It's not okay. You said we treat one another like family. Don't that mean we should be able to help one another out with the chores at circle time and our puzzles and stuff?" Tommy asked in a very loud voice.

"Only if I approve. I'm the teacher and everything has to be approved by me." Miss Weamer snapped back.

"No! It's not okay! And besides, I figured Chuckie wasn't coming to school today because he wasn't here at circle time this morning, so I was only offering to help him. But now that he's back, can't you just, leave us alone?" Tommy asked angrily.

"I knew he was coming back. He was just at a doctor's appointment and his mommy said his daddy would be bringing him in late after the appointment. The best thing to do, is to not assume anything, and let me handle things, okay." Miss Weamer said sternly.

But Tommy didn't think this was fair, or right. Just then, he kicked his teacher in the lower leg, causing her to stumble backwards, as she nearly lost her balance.

"No! It's not okay. I'm Chuckie's bestest friend, and I think you should only make decisions on who helps him when he's not here if more than one person wants to help him out at the same time." Tommy protested.

"Well I'm sorry little boy, but that's not how it works in my school." Miss Weamer scolded.

"And another thing. Chuckie did get here to do his own puzzle before I really had a chance to start on it myself, so you should have just left us alone!" Tommy snapped back.

By this time, Miss Weamer had her hands placed firmly on her hips, an evil expression on her face.

"You know what Tommy Pickles, I'm sorry you feel that way. And if you can't accept the rules in terms of how it works around here, then maybe you shouldn't be in my school anymore." Miss Weamer said, strolling quickly back over to her desk where she took some papers and a pin out of one of the drawers, and started scribbling some stuff down on the piece of paper.

"Miss Weamer's right Tommy, you've gots to let her decide who helps out the other students in our class when they can't be here to do their jobs." Lil commented.

"Yeah, what she said." Phil added, as Miss Weamer continued to work at her desk.

The entire preschool class was in silence, as all eyes were no longer on their puzzles, but rather, on Miss Weamer, who from what they could tell, was writing Tommy up for misbehaving. However, she wasn't just doing that, rather, she was doing something much more serious. Once she was finished scribbling on the piece of paper on her desk, she handed it to Tommy.

"Put this in your backpack, take it home to your parents, and never come back. I'm sorry Tommy Pickles, but because you tried to take on the role of being me and deciding on your own to help Chuckie out, rather than following the rules and making sure it was okay with me that you helped Chuckie, I'm sorry, but you are no longer allowed to return here. You are here by, expelled from preschool." Miss Weamer said.

All of the other kids gasp, as Tommy started whailing loudly, as he ran over to his cubby, snatched up his backpack, and ran out of the classroom before anybody could stop him.

Once he was out in the giant halls of the community center, he ran as fast as his little three-year-old legs would carry him away from Miss Weamer's classroom, not wishing to look back. Eventually, he reached an emergency exit. Pushing on the push bar, he got the door open, which led outside of the building. However, rather than taking him out to the parking lot in front of the building, he was at another part of the building, walking out into some unfamiliar ally way. This didn't stop Tommy, as he was angry, and wanted to get as far away from that preschool as he could.

Soon, he found a large hedge of bushes, which he went and crawled into. Once he figured nobody was in sight, he had himself another tantrum, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He then pulled a Reptar figuring out of his shorts pocket and started complaining to the toy.

"It's not fair Reptar. I thought we were spose to treat one another like family in preschool and help each other out when we needed it. I was only trying to help Chuckie put his puzzle together cuz I thought he wasn't going to be here today cuz he wasn't here when school started. I'm glad he came back and got to do his own puzzle, but Miss Weamer should have lefted us alone! It's not fair that she gets to decide everything, not me, who after all, is Chuckie's bestest friend!" Tommy screamed loudly at the top of his lungs, unknowingly getting the attention of two shady people, who were hanging out in another part of the ally, overhearing everything.

"Yo Danny, looks like there's a little kkid in the bushes, maybe we should go help him." One of the men whispered.

"Okay Buck, let's do this." Danny whispered back.

No sooner had Tommy finished his little angry speech to Reptar, when he felt the bushes move, and two dark shadows tower over him. He looked up to see two tall men wearing long black cloaks.

"Hey kid, you like candy?" One of the cloaked figures said, pulling a strange white bottle out of one of his pockets.

"Oooh, I love candy!" Tommy cried, wanting to more or less, put the miserable day he had behind him, as he took the bottle from the man.

"Here, let me open it little guy." The other man wearing a cloak said, as he opened the bottle and poured its contents out into Tommy's small hands.

The purple haired three-year-old toddler stuffed the pills into his mouth with no hesitation, thinking it really was indeed, candy. He swallowed them, unaware of the danger he had just put himself into. Shortly after swallowing what he thought was candy, he started to feel very hyper and happy. Pleased that they found a small child to use these dangerous substances on, the black cloaked figures picked up the now happy three-year-old child, and carried him off to a dirt road off in unfamiliar territory, where a large black van sat. They shoved Tommy into the back of the van, climbed into the cab, and drove off to a run down red brick apartment building.

Tommy went up to their apartment and got to play with a whole bunch of toys. There was a race track on the living room floor, a TV with every Reptar movie imaginable, and some figurines of cowboys on horses on a nearby shelf. Tommy was having the time of his life, until dinner time came, when the cloaked men fed him stale macaroni and cheese. He was less than impressed, but the men promised him some candy if he finished up his macaroni. So reluctantly, he ate every last bite on his plate, earning himself more of the same candies he swallowed out in the ally.

He was so hyped up on this so-called candy, that he had more or less, completely forgotten about being expelled from Miss Weamer's preschool class. Little did he know that once he went to bed, he'd never be waking up ever again. After dinner, the men put on a performance of Reptar on Ice with Sherry Berry playing the part of the Girl Reporter in the show, as they attempted to take off Tommy's clothes, figuring the movie had him distracted enough that he wouldn't struggle to get away. They started touching him all over, while the other man started squeezing his genetals together, making them hurt. Tommy started screaming for his life, but the men wouldn't have it.

"Shut up cry baby." One of the men snapped, placing their hand firmly over Tommy's nose and mouth, so he couldn't breethe.

The other man started throwing Tommy against a wall, hitting his head really hard, until all Tommy saw was darkness. At a point, he passed out, and once the child was knocked unconscious, they stuck a needle into his arm, injecting him with an even more powerful dose of the substance that Tommy had taken, thinking all this time it was candy.

"That ought to do it Danny." Buck said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, by tomorrow morning, we'll be able to chop up this child and sell his body to the museum!" Danny chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, that's what these little kids get for dropping out of preschool." Danny added, as the two men left the unconscious Tommy on the living room couch, switched off the TV that had gone back to the annoying DVD menu, and headed off to bed themselves.

By the following morning, they awoke to find that Tommy had died during the night, and while his parents had contacted the Police when Tommy was nowhere to be found post preschool getting out, they arrived the following morning to find the dead body. He was taken away to a hospital, and after an artopsy was done, it had been confirmed that brain damage from the blows to the head, along with high doses of Krack and Cocaine were responsible for killing Tommy overnight. Buck and Danny were put away in Prison forever, and Tommy's body was put to rest in the local cemitary.

The End

Author's Note: Now you can see why this story was uncannon. Tommy never really gets expelled from preschool, nor does he get kidnapped and killed by drug overdoses at such a young age either. I just added that in there because in actuality, at a point yesterday, I really felt like jumping off a bridge, because I felt worthless. And where the real situation that this story partially parodies is concerned, here's the scoop. I had joined another Internet radio station roughly two months ago, after being bitten by the Broadcast Bug, itching to do shows again now that I'm out of school and in between chapters in my life. Well things were going fine for the most part, until the other morning. Well okay, so let me step back a bit. A week ago from yesterday at the time I'm posting this, we as a station were informed by a member of management and one of the other DJ's who wrote in on the station's staff list on this broadcaster's behalf, as the member of management posted the announcement to some voice chatting app on moble devices called Roger that this broadcaster wasn't going to be able to do their shows because their computer was broken. Thinking that this broadcaster might still be out of commission, I wrote in on Wednesday morning of this week, asking if anybody heard from them and if it would be okay to fill in for them on their show on Thursday morning if they weren't able to come back yet. Well, the broadcaster in question did reply to my email on the staff list, claiming she was back in business, so she could do her own show on Thursday morning. In my opinion, that's where it should have been left. However, that's not how management felt. Rather, they continued the speel, making a big deal about how I tried to handle things rather than letting management decide, as it's up to them who fills in for other DJ's, etc. I disagreed with this, not to mention, while I was fine that the broadcaster came back, being able to do their own show, I feel the matter should have been dropped at that point, and nothing more should have been said. But no! Management at this crappy station doesn't see it that way, and in the end, our disagreement with one another turned into a huge grudge match, causing me to get let go from the damn station. Honestly, I'm really starting to hate this whole Internet radio thing. If you want to do the damn hobby for free, you must put up with the fact that while a station may claim that we treat one another like a team and like family, yet though, we're not allowed to care or show concern for our fellow broadcasters, nor are we allowed to write in and offer to help at our own extent, only management can decide what goes on and who does what, but on-the-other-hand, if you want to play the role of manager, you have to practically empty your wallet to afford all of the components necessary to run a successful Internet radio station. It's absolutely ridiculous, not to mention, unfair that I basically got kicked off for caring about another broadcaster's well-being in my opinion, just as in Tommy's eyes, he feels he got expelled from preschool all because he was wrong for trying to help his best friend Chuckie out. To me, that doesn't sound like treating one another like family, to me, it just, sounds like trash! And I'll be very angry if anybody, and I do mean, anybody tries to pressure me into having anything to do with Internet radio, ever again. At least out here on Fan Fiction, I'm respected as an individual, and the admins don't come out here and tell me that I have to approve all ideas I wish to write about or share with other authors with them. People like my stories, appreciate my ideas, and respect me as a human being. Whereas seems in the eight or so years I've had anything major to do with that crappy hobby called Internet radio, I've been mostly unappreciated, and ridiculed for practicly every move I made. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! And frankly, if the damn station wasn't licensed, I'd be seeing to getting the stupid thing shut down. The most I can do if I really wanted to, was yell on Audioboom to the world about this situation, or reinstall Roger on to my iPhone, and screaming privately at each of the managers I'm so angry with for treating me so unfairly, when I was only trying to look out for one of my fellow broadcasters, but I already deactivated my Audioboom account, as I hardly ever use it anymore, plus, the stupid thing won't let me upgrade to a paid account because they won't accept my bank card, and I only got Roger for purposes of the damn station, thus, why have that stupid app anymore. So yeah, roughly 75% of the shitty world is against me now, and I've never felt so angry in my entire life! Oh, and a heads up in terms of Rugrats episodes referenced in this Fan Fic, I made a small reference to the season 8 episode, The Big Sneeze when Tommy commented about Angelica claiming to Chuckie that he was allergic to Kimi. Regardless, I hope this story turned out okay, and once I'm back in a better, much calmer, frame of mind to write something a bit more coherent, I shall return. For now, thanks for reading, and take care everyone.


End file.
